1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to scientific instrumentation and measurement devices, and more particularly to devices for detecting and measuring magnetic fields, and still more particularly to an apparatus for demonstrating that magnetic fields are not limited to field-lines, but instead include field-curves having torsional features.
2. Background Discussion
Current magnetic hard disk drive storage devices use the conventional concept of Faraday's magnetic field-lines. The magnetic media stores the data, and read-write heads retrieve and write the digital information through the magnetic forces working along a line and not on a curve. However, ideally the magnetic forces and the read-write process should not restrict storage and retrieval due to the linearity of the magnetic field; rather, the field concept needs extension for use in designing improved read-and-write performance of horizontal and vertical magnetic storage apparatus.